Maiden Desmodus Wiki
Crezilin here: Where did you go wtf? Rhiannon here: Currently Maiden Desmodus is under ownership of Mri (?) and Thrace. We're going through another beta stage to get rid of some bugs and add some new stuff, in a few weeks we'll have a pwipe and start as fresh and smooth as a... a... melon? Freshly shaved and lotioned leg? I'm not sure. But nevertheless! Don't be disheartened by the pwipe-- everyone who lends a hand hunting down them there pesky bugs and typos or writes some helpfiles gets compensated for their work by having their accounts granted bonuses after the pwipe! Get to it, my minions! Muah ha har! Welcome to the Maiden Desmodus Wiki A wiki page on the TEXT RPG game Maiden Desmodus. Free to play! Quests, skills, commands, equipment and such will be displayed here for you. Maiden Desmodus is a fantasy based MUD that has less than 3000 rooms to explore, and they are all unique and custom-done with little to no repeats. In Maiden Desmodus, roleplaying is required although you can say OOC things by typing "OOC ". Maiden Desmodus is set in a world where the Kneyans and Thirians wage war against each other and their cities: Johannasburg and Tharn. The average players online right now are 5-10 players but with YOUR help Maiden Desmodus's reputation could increase. Just go to this link! http://www.topmudsites.com/vote-maiden.html. Thank you for your time, and we hope that you love every second of it! Features of Maiden desmodus *Supports ANSI colours and screen readers *Has quests *Class based system *Level based system *Has clans/cabals *Private messaging systems *A unique world with no cloned or cheesy rooms *Unique quests and repeatable quest to earn some gold *Has guild trials to advance yourself in a guild *Non-automated real time combat Brief Background of Maiden Desmodus A long time ago, the Kneyan kingdom wasn't only on the Isle-- this was merely a seedling from the great and expansive Kneyan Empire, from the Mainland. Unfortunately, the empire on the Mainland was crushed and exterminated by an ancient and evil Ashmodus, making the Kneyan kingdom on the Isle an independant nation. Johannasburg was still a little settlement at that time, but they had no choice but to become self-reliant to try and achieve a peaceful existence... until a creature known as Maiden Desmodus came and laced terror across the kingdom. Some people called the Maiden a witch, others a demon, and others an Ashmodus, yet never knew what she truly was... but what they did know was that she stalked the night, finding innocent citizens to feed off of. All the attempts of slaying the Maiden were futile until the people of Kneya came up with a truce called the Blood Treaty. It allowed for the citizens to willingly give their blood to the Maiden, and in return she would let them live, and soon a religion called Demoduism came into being. A false sense of peace came, but only for a while. Rebellion came; a former Desmoduist discovered a foul truth and led a rebellion against the Maiden's laws, breaking free of the City of Johannasburg and settling far to the north. And so, a new kingdom called Thiria assembled. Wars between the two Kingdoms, the South against the North, Kneya against Thiria, and still the war wages to this day, the blood spilled every hour only serving to feed the horrors that thrive in the shadows... The Maiden Desmodus Categories. Feel free to edit! [[Classes|'Classes']] Cities [[Maiden Desmodus Client|'Maiden Desmodus Client']] [[Mounts|'Mounts']] [[Newbie Guide|'Newbie Guide']] [[Quests|'Quests' ]] [[Skillsets|'Skillsets']] [[Tasks|'Tasks']] [[Villages|'Villages']] Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Religons and Beliefs